Demon Feathers
by IronMaidenHikari
Summary: AU. Yaoi. The world is being split apart, only one hedgehog could unite it! Pairings: JetSonicShadow ManicOC
1. Chapter 1

_Angels and devils aren't supposed to meet, right?  
Angels and devils aren't supposed to talk with each other, right?  
Angels and devils aren't supposed to fall in love, right?  
What happens when they do?_

During a huge dimensional explosion, all creatures on Earth were infused with either Angel blood or Devil blood. Those who the angels feel are worthy will be granted the power. Those who were rejected by the angels were left to being infected by the blood of the devils. Ever since the explosion, the world had been divided in half. Family became traitors, friends became enemies, and siblings became bitter rivals. They look down on each other, with a feeling of deep hatred. Everyone hated each other's guts enough to kill them and revive them and kill them again, until they are unable to kill anymore…

_1040 AD_

While loitering around the streets of Mobius, an Angel looked up at the azure sky. It was just as cloudless as yesterday, as the day before… it had been the same for decades. The Angel wondered where all the clouds went. The only place he could see clouds was in story books and textbooks. All around him, was a bustling crowd, all of them Happy and cheering. Looking at them made the Angel feel happy, yet, sad at the same time. He sighed and continued to stroll aimlessly. Something seemed missing from his heart, the Angel had been looking all around, but with no avail, however hard he searched, the missing fragment of his soul could not be found.

"Sonic!" A cheerful voice brought the Angel back to reality. He looked around to find his friends running towards him. A yellow fox propelling himself with his two tails, a red echidna with two huge fists were coming his way. The Angel was happy to see them, he waved back, smiling.

"Sonic, we've been looking all over for you! Sonia and Manic are already getting ready for the gig!" The yellow fox tugged on the blue hedgehog's arm. He looked worried. "It's going to start in ten minutes!" He added. "Come on!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… Tails, chill, I'll be there in no time." Sonic shrugged him off.

"You know, Sonic, Sonic Underground will not last if you keep on running off like this. You don't want the Babylon Rogues to top the charts again." The red echidna finally said.

"That's cuz Jet stole our gimmicks the last three times, Knuckles." Sonic said casually, with a yawn. "Anyway, I'll be going now, gotta get ready, we're having Cream in as a special guest, I'll need to tell her what to do, see ya!" With that, Sonic rushed off towards a grand coliseum ahead. It was the largest coliseum Mobius ever had, it was colour schemed sky blue, white, scarlet, and emerald green. It took up almost ten thousand acres, and it was three times taller than the Devil's Castle. It could hold about two million people, with one hundred exits and entrances, each artistically decorated so they look like gates to majestic cathedrals. The roof was designed so that it looked like a pair of highly complex looking angel wings.

"Sonic! You're late! Hurry up, the show's about to start!" A pink hedgehog stood in the doorway. Sonic waved as her, while he dashed past her. The turbulence caused by Sonic blew her aside. She got to her feet and ran after him. Her outfit of magenta and violet matched her pink fur. Her eye lashes were long and elegant; it goes very well with her emerald eyes, the eyes that matched Sonic's. The pink hedgehog's magenta high heels tapped noisily as she ran after Sonic.

She finally reached the stage, quickly, she slipped into her chair, where the keyboards were located and started to play with the rest of the hedgehogs. The stage was occupied with Sonic, and another green hedgehog, wearing a black leather top, and spiked bracelets. His green eyes fired with enthusiasm, he pounded the drums as hard as he could. Sonic's fingers danced on the strings of his guitar madly. The whole stadium was filled with heavy metal music and the roaring cheering of fans. It was a miracle that the transparent glass ceiling could actually sustain the intense volume. "Wahoo!" Sonic yelled at the top of his lungs. "Sonia! Manic! Together!" The Angel signaled for the grand finale to their intro act. The three hedgehogs each played their instruments in unison. The crowed cheered.

The stage lowered, soon after Sonic Underground was sent backstage, it rose again. Another pink hedgehog was standing in the middle of it. She was not as elegant looking as Sonia, but never the less, she was cute. Her huge rich green eyes sparkled in the limelight. A large portion of the male body of the group yelled out to her. "Amy! Amy! I love you!"

Amy stood there, waiting for everyone to settle down. "Welcome to the fourth and certainly not the last collaboration concert of Sonic Underground and their rival band, the Babylon Rogues!" She announced. Half of the audience booed and the other half cheered like mad. "Now, may I please welcome two special guests! Cream of Sonic Underground and Sky of the Babylon Rogues!" The whole stadium exploded with more cheering. Amy bowed as the stage once more lowered.

The stage was soon occupied with Sonic Underground and the Babylon Rogues. It seemed like the Babylon Rogues were a band of three different types of birds. A green hawk threw his guitar up, caught it and spun it a couple of times. A violet swallow winked at the audience and played a fast tune on her keyboards, and a giant albatross played hard on the drums. "Oh yeah!" The green hawk screamed, causing an even bigger blast shouting. "Jet's in the house!" He screamed over the noisy audience. "Wave, Storm, now!" Wave closed her eyes and played a soothing tune, Storm began to hit his drums rapidly, and finally, Jet, with a swift action of his fingers, played his guitar. Sparks flew everywhere as the Babylon Rogues were finishing.

"Thank you! Thank you all for being here!" Jet started.

"Are we all having fun?" Sonic butted in. The crowd screamed and whistled. "Good! Now, I would like to welcome Cream, the Angel pop diva!" The audience blasted with shouting.

"Cream! You're hot! I love youuu! Creeeeam!" They yelled, as a little rabbit skipped happily on stage. She waved to them. Cream's eyes were like the huge sky, wide with innocence. With each blink, sparkles would be emitted. They contrasted with her creamy yellow outfit and white skirt.

"The Babylon Rogues would be happy to present the hottest newbie artist, Sky!" Jet interrupted, ignoring the appearance of the Angel rabbit. "Come on out, Sky!" He continued. A pure white chinchilla about the height of Cream jumped out of nowhere and landed gracefully in front of Jet. She opened her crystal blue eyes, they were so pure, as if it was jewel freshly dug up, untainted. Sky had a Victorian dress shirt on and a gothic mini skirt. Sky looked out into the vast sea of cheering mobs. She smiled at them and waved.

"Skyyyyyyyyyyy! Will you marry meeeeeee?" Several fan boys blurted out. "I love youuuuuu! I am your number one fan!" Another group of fans yelled. Jet smirked at the scene, seeing as Sky got more cheers than Cream.

'_Heh, who would of known? A newbie like her will cause such a huge reaction from the fans… maybe we could use her to beat Sonic Underground once more… _' Jet's head was spinning with ideas. He had high hopes for the new artist. He glared at Cream, who was enjoying the spot light. '_We'll fight fire with fire. Cream's going to lose her appeal once the crowd sees our Sky perform!_'

The show started with Cream and Sky doing a duet.

/_My Way by Nami Tamaki_/

_**Sky/Cream**: Sora takaku tsukihanate  
Omoi mo subete haratte  
Migite ni ageta te no hira  
Tsuyoku nigirishimete  
**Cream**: Kaze no you ni mai agare  
Fuan mo subete haratte  
Shinji tsudukete yukereba  
**Sky**: Mieteku kimi no michi  
**Sky/Cream**: Once again Once again hajime you  
Mou mayou koto wa nai yo  
**Sky**: Arifureta genjitsu mo toki ni iro wo kae  
**Cream**: Me no mae ni mushoku tonari sobie tatsu  
**Sky**: Hitotsu zutsu kaidan wo nobori agatte mo  
**Sky/Cream**: Ah tachi tsukusu haruka takai kabe  
**Sky/Cream**: Since at that time  
**Sky**: Watashi no moeru hikari wa yume he to  
**Cream**: Takusan no kizuna atsumete dekita kokoro no tate  
**Sky/Cream**: Sora takaku tsukihanate  
Omoi mo subete haratte  
Migite ni ageta te no hira  
Tsuyoku nigirishimete  
**Cream**: Kaze no you ni mai agare  
Fuan mo subete haratte  
Shinji tsudukete yukereba  
**Sky**: Mieteku kimi no michi  
**Sky/Cream**: Once again Once again hajime you  
Mou mayou koto wa nai yo  
**Cream**: Mune no naka toita dasu  
Tatakaete iru no?  
**Sky/Cream**: Ah me no mae no genjitsu to yume to  
**Sky**: Believe in where I go  
Kako yori hitomi mitsumete mirai he  
**Cream**: Takusan no omoi shinjite takusu  
Asu he no Sky/Cream: hane  
**Sky/Cream**: Sora takaku tsukihanate  
Omoi mo sube teharatte  
Migite ni ageta te no hira  
Tsuyoku nigirishimete  
**Cream**: Eien ni habataite  
Fuan mo subete haratte  
Shinji tsudukete yukereba  
**Sky**: Mieteku kimi no michi  
**Sky/Cream**: Once again Once again shinjitsu no  
Megami ga ima hohoemu yo_

_end!_

The fans clapped and called out to their names. Cream and Sky waved at them, they were both waving, and however, the two waves differed from each other. Cream's wave was cheerful and reassuring to her fellow artists. Sky's wave, on the other hand, was full of regret and waver. She did not smile like Cream did. Her eyes were not even focused on the crowd, they were drifting somewhere beyond the thick ocean of fans. Cream's eyes were gazing happily at her adorers, taking in the exciting scene, as she continued to wave.

The two duet singers were soon sent back to their respective bands. The two bands started playing their song. Sky and Cream joined in with their band leader in a duet. Jet and Sonic sung at the top of their lungs. After three straight hours of non stop heavy metal music, the concert finally met its end. The whole stadium died down, everyone was anxious to find the winner of tonight's explosive event. Manic gulped. Sonia fidgeted quietly in her seat. Sonic smiled confidently at the audience. Storm, Wave, and Jet smirked smugly at the three hedgehogs.

"Okay, after two months of constant releasing of albums and singles, Sonic Underground and Babylon Rogues have finally made it to this stage. Now, who topped the charts? Is it Sonic Underground?" A loud and explosive cheer came from the crowd. "Or Babylon Rogues?" Amy finished with more cheers coming from the audience. "Ohh! This is so exciting!" She chirped. A green woodpecker hopped on stage and handed Amy an envelope. "Thank you, Bean." She opened it. "Okay! The band that topped this Annual's charts is…" The drums started to roll. Sonia bit her lip. To her, Amy's sentence lasted forever, dreadful feelings started to twirl her stomach, she felt like she was going to throw up. "Is… Sonic Underground! Congratulations! After three Annuals, Sonic Underground finally did it!" Sonic jumped up and started to play like mad on his guitar. Manic rushed over to Sonia, giving her a hug.

"We did it sis! We did it!" Manic was choking Sonia within his grasp. The pink hedgehog struggled to get loose. She pushed her brother aside and walked up to Sonic, with Manic following. She gave both of her brothers a tight group hug. The whole stadium felt like it was going to collapse under the sound. After a long delay, Sonic Underground finally made it backstage.

"That was fun!" Was the first thing Sonic said as he flopped down onto a chair. He stretched out his arms and legs and petted his blue quills. "Looks like Jet's losing his touch in stealing." He laughed. Manic took off his shirt and sat beside Sonic, he immediately brushed his hair, as it was threatening to blind him by poking Manic in the eye every two seconds. Sonia went to fix her make up and her hair.

"Whew! I thought we were going to walk away with nothing again." She heaved a big sigh.

"No way, sis, the Babylon Rogues were doing so bad tonight! Sky can't sing! All she's doing was screaming into the mike. And Jet's used up those fancy smancy effects for his intro. And Wave, she's go no talent what so ever, she's all looks. Storm, we don't even want to get there." Manic started to diss all the members of Babylon Rogues one by one.

Sonic shushed up Manic. He does not like people dissing others. "Anyway, good job, team! Tomorrow's lunch and dinner's on me." He finished off with fatigue and walked off. Sonia gave Manic a death glare. He gulped, knowing she was going to yell at him for doing something stupid.

"Manic, how many times do I have to tell you, Sonic doesn't like Angels discriminating Demons!" She started.

"But it's true, though, sis, they really have no talent!" Manic retorted.

"If they have no talent, then I don't know what you call Team Chaotix. They've been around for longer than Sonic Underground, and they are _still_ at the bottom of the charts, while Babylon Rogues made it to the top three every time." Sonia said. The green hedgehog walked off, leaving his sister behind talking on and on.


	2. Chapter 2

While back at the Babylon Rogues' studio…

Jet threw his guitar across the room. Wave attempted to stop him. He shook her off. "See what happens when you invite a newbie in? She's not even good enough to go on stage yet!" The green hawk spat while he talked. Wave slapped her forehead. She closed her eyes to soothe her forming headache. Jet went on to saying Sky was just looks and the only thing she sells was her body. The purple swallow heaved a huge sigh.

"Jet, you need to calm down, we are just doing what our boss wants us to do, and he wanted to make Sky popular." Wave tried to calm Jet down.

"If Shadow wants to make her popular, then why not set up a concert with only that wretched chinchilla in it?" Jet retorted. The other bird just blew the fuse, and he got slapped across the face. Only then did he quiet down. Emotions of shock was plastered on his face, Jet's eyes were wide with confusion. It felt like a freezing cold bucket of water just got dumped all over him.

"Jet, shut up, won't you? We're not finished with them yet, we still got five Annuals. This time was just a fluke that Underground's got us." Wave's voice was as cool as an ice cube. After saying that, she left her band leader standing there. She was very angry about losing to Sonic Underground as well. Wave and Sonia had been rivals since the first time they met on stage. She had so much pride in her keyboarding that she could not stand another keyboarder just as good as she is.

In the meanwhile, in the back alley, Sky sat in the corner, crying. Storm was sitting there with her, trying to cheer her up. He held her in his oversized arms, shielding her from the rain. The alleyway was dark and damp the only thing heat source was Storm's giant body. Mysterious shadows were everywhere, random mice could be seen running around, stealing from the garbage bins.

"It's all my fault! It didn't want to do it; he forced me into signing the contract." The white chinchilla wept, as the albatross cuddled her. "I know I wasn't good enough, my voice could not match Cream's." She cried.

"Don't say that, Sky, you already did your best, it was all bad luck, that's all. Bad luck." Storm said soothingly. "There's one thing Cream didn't beat you at." That statement halted the sobbing. The chinchilla looked up at Storm's face with watering eyes. "Cream's dancing is lousy." He said with a giggle. "I could picture her falling down the stage cuz of those clumsy ears of hers." He laughed. Sky smiled…

"Thank you... Storm…" She whispered, and the faint smile now disappeared. She got up from Storm's lap and walked away. The albatross could only smile at her leaving figure. Soon, Sky paused. Out in the rain, she started to sing.

_At this narcissist reflection  
I told myself  
You would love me  
The mirror shattered_

_Glass shards blinded me  
In the darkness  
I wished for a glint of hope_

_end_

Sky repeated the song several times. The depressing balled continued for eternality. Storm looked at Sky in awe, as her voice completely transformed from a high and kiddy pitch to a mature and almost angelic tone. As he was admiring Sky's song, Wave walked in.

"Storm, what are you doing-"

"Shh!" Storm covered Wave's mouth. She then realized that Sky was lamenting. Wave was amazed at the sight. Sky's voice made the rain seemed like a light shower. The swallow allowed herself to sit down to watch the performance.

"She seemed sad, those lyrics, it's very depressing…" Wave commented. Storm nodded. "I wonder what could have made her so sad." Storm explained everything to her. "Yeah, I know, but it's not that, I could tell. It just sounded like she has lost someone important." Wave sounded concerned. The singing has stopped.

Sky looked around. She bowed with apology. Wave called her over.

"That was a great performance! The only thing lacking is emotion." She started. The word "emotion" made the chinchilla look uncomfortable. The fidgety look on her face was caught by Wave. "So, what happened?" Gosh! She could not be more straight forward.

For some reason, Sky felt as if she could trust the two birds. She dragged out a long sigh. "One of the Sonic Underground…" She began. "It was when I was thirteen; he left me and our memories." Storm pulled Sky onto his lap, so she could sit. "We were childhood friends." She ended her story.

"Which one?" Storm asked.

"Manic." Sky answered.

"He must be a real jerk to do that to you." Storm muttered. Wave elbowed him.

"Storm!" Wave snapped. The chinchilla shook her head.

"It's alright. The Angels took him away; his feelings and his memories of me." Sky explained, as she walked away from Storm once more. Wave held her back.

"We know one person who could help you." What that, she brought Sky to a huge mansion. It was quite small compared to the Coliseum. Never the less, it did not lose in the appearance compartment. The mansion's gothic windows were finely crafted; the roof was composed of black marble tiles; the walls were covered with grove vines, lastly, the entrance gate and Celtic fences were at least twenty feet tall.

Wave rang the bell, which sounded like creepy church bells. Sky looked uneasy. Storm's smile reassured her. The large gates opened to welcome them in. Aimlessly following the two birds, Sky soon found herself in office. It looked like any typical office, laptops were scattered around the room, and documents piled up high on the main desk. Several computers buzzed quietly, while the HD _Hologram Display_ screens cast eerie lights. It felt like a dream to Sky.

Someone finally made an appearance.

"Long time no see, Rouge.' Wave greeted.

"Same to you." Rouge agreed. She looked like a seductress, with clothes that barely covered any skin with heavy lavender eye shadow and cherry red lipstick. Sky began to have doubts about this whole thing.

Wave dropped a sack in front of the bat lady. Rouge helped herself to the loot. "Wow, who would of known the Babylon Rogues could collect so many jewels. Wow! Some of these are ultra rare species of precious rock!" She gleamed. "Okay, what's the deal?" Rouge's voice turned business like.

"We need a Mental Mediator." Wave's voice was corporate, as well. "The most top notched one that you know." She added. Rouge laughed.

"Jet finally broke apart?" She giggled through her words.

"No, someone needs a refresh of memories." The swallow looked annoyed.

"Storm, then, perhaps?" She giggled. Storm shifted around, seemingly irritated.

"We need to get Manic back his memories." Wave finally said, as she gestured to Sky. "Our friend here is a piece of that lost memory." Sky wanted to get out of the office and run. She held her long white tail tightly in her hands, silently fidgeting. As Rouge looked into her eyes, the chinchilla had a sunken feeling. It felt like rock just dropped into her stomach. Knots started to twist in her throat as Wave explained the situation to the bat lady.

"Looks like the Dimension Explosion really ripped all of us apart." Rouge sighed. "Alrgihty, I'll have you go to Blaze, she's the most skilled Mediator there is. Here's the plan…"


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the Babylon Rogues' studio…

"WAIT!" Jet screamed in shock. "You want me to do WHAT?" He backed away from his band mates. He held his guitar in battle position. "Never in your life, Wave! Don't even think about it!" Wave advanced toward the frightened hawk. "Stand back!" Wave ignored him, she gestured Storm to assist her. The albatross obediently grabbed Jet by the limbs. "Hey! Put me down! Put me down, I say!" Jet yelled at the top of his lungs.

Before he knew it, Jet was in a hedgehog costume. "Perfect! They'll never know the difference!" Wave looked at the hawk with pride. Jet looked like he was going to blow it. "Okay, now, all we have to do is catch the real Manic and switch him with Jet."

The four made their way into the changing rooms of Sonic Underground. Being part time thieves they were; it was an easy task. They hid in the air vent. "M- Maybe this isn't such a good idea, what if we got caught?" Sky squeezed her tail nervously. Wave gave her a thumbs-up. Storm poked Wave, she looked over, and there he was, the green hedgehog was closing the door.

"Now!" Wave ordered. The Babylon Rogues broke the vent and landed on top of Manic. "Hey! What the?" He choked with alarm, as he tried to get lose. "It's you!" He finally got a glimpse of his attacker. "Get off me, you Babylon feather-heads!" Before he could utter another insult, Wave put a bag over Manic and Storm brought him off. Wave gave Jet a thumbs-up as he landed himself into Manic's changing room.

He looked around the room. It was much neater than his own. CDs and records were stacked in tidy piles, drum sticks were put into their own separate bins, and spare drum parts were stashed in their respective boxes. Clothes and stage costumes were put neatly into an oversized closet. Hair spray and hair gel were organized on the make up counter. Finally at the very corner of the room, was Manic's drum set. Jet panned through the room with awe. He never thought a hedgehog like him will have his stuff so clean.

A knock brought him back to reality. "C- Come in!" Jet croaked. The door opened to reveal the ever so popular blue hedgehog. Jet could feel his stomach churning. He wanted to throw up.

"What's up, bro?" Sonic casually made himself home. The green hawk was surprised at his actions. Back in the Babylon's changing rooms, no one was allowed to do that in each other's rooms. Jet had an urge to scream at Sonic. "Manic, are you alright?" The blue hedgehog looked concerned; he proceeded to Jet, with his hand out stretched.

Finally, his hand landed on Jet's forehead. The hawk could feel himself heat up. His insides rolled and tumbled violently, his heart started to beat like crazy, and his breathing hastened. Sonic stuck his face close to the blushing Demon. A bright red blush formed on the bird's face, it contrasted horribly with his green feathers. "Hey, Manic, you feel hot, and you face is all red, did you got sick?" The blue Angel's voice was full of concern.

'_Damn it! Why am I heating up like this? I've done disguise over a hundred times! But why am I so nervous this time? A- And why does he look so- up close- NO! This is not happening! Jet the Hawk, get a hold of yourself!_' Jet's thoughts ran wild.

"I'm fine! Thanks a lot!" He choked as he slapped Sonic's had off.

"Whoa, chill, bro, what's gotten into ya? And what's with the voice? You are definitely sick." Sonic was surprised. Manic never acted this way before, not even at the time when he got drunk at Knuckles' place.

"C_ough_! Err, yeah, I – I got sick, that's all, it's nothing to be worrying about." Jet went with the act. '_That was a close one!_' Without saying a word, Sonic lead Jet into his own room.

Sonic's room was just as tidy as Manic's, everything were in their precise order. Different types of guitar picks replaced drumsticks, assorted types of guitars were put into their own cases, and running shoes replaced Manic's hair products. Jet really did not expect this level of cleanliness from Sonic Underground. The name could be deceiving.

Sonic escorted Jet by the arm to his bed. "Here ya go, stay here until you feel better. I'll go grab something for us to chow on." With that, the blue Angel left. Jet shifted nervously in Sonic's bed. He would never imagine himself in the changing rooms of Sonic Underground, much less in Sonic's bed! The Demon clenched his fists anxiously, his mind lost in space.

'_Me… in Sonic's bed… Ohh… those bright emerald eyes, I just hope that they will stare at me forever… No! No! No! Jet! He's your rival! He can't have- Oh no! Why? Jet! You can't! You just couldn't! But those eyes are so attracting… why didn't I notice them before? JET! NO!_' The Demon's minds went amuck. He could feel himself heat up again.

"Manic, I'm back!" Sonic's voice made Jet's heart skipped a beat. He gulped as he fought to form a welcoming smile at his care taker. "Would chili dogs do?" Sonic asked. Jet nodded silently, trying to calm himself down.

The two ate their supper quietly. As soon as Sonic finished his share, he jumped into the bed with Jet. The hawk could feel himself lose control. He wanted to scream and run out of the room. But being a professional thief he is, he kept his place. Jet's imaginations ran crazy again.

'_He's in here with me! Ohh! The possibilities! Now, just get close to him and over- JET! Okay, when you're over him, just passionately French kiss him- NO! BAD! BAAAD! Just let the tongue action go on… JET! SHUT UP! _' The hawk closed his eyes tightly, trying isolate himself from the world, and most notably, Sonic.

The blue hedgehog got closer to his "brother". Jet could feel his quills brushing against his feathers. His emotion meter just went over the top, he could no longer feel himself breathe, he could no longer feel anything.

"Manic, are you sure you're okay? You looked like this is the first time you slept here." Sonic put his hand once again on his "brother's" head. "You're really heating up." The Angel put his arms across Jet's chest and pulled him close.

'_No, this is not happening…_' Sonic pulled Jet close to him. '_Okay, calm down, don't want to kill your own act now…_' Jet took a deep breath and opened his eyes. '_You're Manic now!_'

"Thanks for being here for me, bro." Jet finally managed to say. The hedgehog beside him was silent. The hawk looked over to find Sonic fast asleep. '_What the hell? I did that for nothing! Wow… he looks so peaceful sleeping, like an angel…_' Jet couldn't help himself, he let his hand go to Sonic's back, and he gently stroked his quills as he pulled Sonic closer to him. This moment was the most surreal minute of his life. Soon, even Jet, fell asleep…

While with Wave and Storm, Sky and Blaze were helping Manic regaining his lost memories. Sky sung a looping tune, while Blaze cast a mind spell on Manic. The two were working harmoniously. After a long process of work, the green hedgehog finally recovered his memories of Sky…


End file.
